Farfarello
Farfarello (ファルファレロ Farufarero) ist einer der Antagonisten der Story Weiss Kreuz. Zusammen mit drei weiteren gehört er der Organisation Schwarz an, die der Familie Takatori unterstellt sind. Persönlichkeit und Charakterzüge Farfarello hat im Anime silber, blau, violettes helles Haar, im Manga rot und seine Haut ist ebenfalls auffallend hell. Er hat im Gesicht, wie am gesamten Körper, tiefe Wunden und Narben, sowie auf dem linken Auge eine schwarze Augenklappe aus Leder. Er trägt Bondage Kleidung im Anime und im Manga und an den Ohren jeweils 4 goldene Ohrringe. Seine Augen sind glanzlos, ein Zeichen von Leere, im Manga braun, im Anime sind sie gold. Er entwickelte schon als Kind eine sogenannte Frühstörung vom impulsiven und selbstschädigenden Typus. Er weist desweiteren antisoziale Züge auf. Nicht alle Menschen, die sich selbstverletzen empfinden Schmerzen, er gehört zu diesen, die keine verspüren. Durch ein oder mehrere Traumatas über Jahre hinweg, entwickelte er schwere Zustände. Sie äußern sich in Teilnahmlosigkeit, schweren Stimmungsschwankungen, innerer Zerrissenheit, Wutausbrüche, Verdrängung und Abspaltung dieser. Wir sehen ihn leidend im Anime unter Flash Backs, Erinnerungen, die ihm nicht bewusst zugänglich sind. Ihn ihm herrscht Chaos. Als Kind war er sensibel und mit Abspaltung dieser Erfahrungen, konnte er überleben. Er ist auf der Suche nach sich selbst und der Wahrheit und leidet unter seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit. Seine Schwarz-Weiß Denkweise zieht sich durch sein gesamtes Leben. Farfarello hat Momente, die ihn in tranceähnlichen Zuständen versetzen, dabei ist die Realität ausgeschlossen, dies gilt für sein selbstverletzendes Verhalten durch Messer, Elektroschocks und anderes. Fakt ist, die Betrachtung seines Blutes, welches auch seine Vorliebe ist, löst bei ihm schwere Spannungen und werden so auf diese Weise neutralisiert. Durch das gestörte Verhältnis zur Mutter, trennte er Seele und Körper voneinander, dies zeigt sich darin, seinen Körper verlassen zu können, wie in den Artbooks beschrieben wird, aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit. Da er sich nicht als Einheit mit seinem Körper erlebt, wird er nur als Objekt betrachtet und somit verstümmelt. Er fühlt alles zu extrem und hat sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Um seine Vergangenheit und die Lügen anderer zu verarbeiten, projizierte er alles auf Gott und verleugnete diesen. Er bekämpft ihn, denn von diesem fühlte er sich verlassen. Es quälen ihn familiäre Fragen zur Vergangenheit, die bei ihm unterbewusst Schuldgefühle auslösen. Er zeigt eine Instabilität in fast allen Bereichen. Erkennbar ist auch, wie er mit seinen Mitmenschen umspringt. Er wirkt meistens bedrohlich auf andere, fordernd, zwingend, manipulierend, bis ihm recht gegeben wird. Farfarello weiß nicht, wer er ist, doch er gibt sich mit seinem Schicksal nicht zufrieden. Er war als Kind blockiert und konnte sich nicht richtig entfalten, deswegen fühlt er sich als der traurigste Mann der Welt, so im Anime, er isoliert sich, fühlt sich eigentlich minderwertig, ist tief emotional. Jedoch kann er von seiner leiblichen Mutter nicht loslassen, dies äußert sich in Verdrißlichkeit und Vorwürfen seinerseits. Eigentlich wirkt er ziemlich ruhig und nicht gerade gesprächig, doch wie in den Schwarz Dramen erkennlich ist, wirkt er sogar mutig und alles andere als still, sobald er sich jemanden an seiner Seite vorstellt, für den er sich interessiert, wie z.B, Sally Shumars. Er harrt bis heute, in einem Kampf mit sich selbst, Menschen, die sich nicht fühlen können, weisen in der Psychologie eine schwerere Symtomatik auf. Sein Handicap ist gleichgesetzt mit "Dissoziation" und gleichzeitig soll es eine Gabe darstellen ;). Geschichte Anime Folge "18" ist speziell über Farfarello~ Farfarello wuchs in Irland auf und war ein frommer Katholik, wie der Rest seiner adoptiv Familie und besuchte eine christliche Schule bei einer Nonne mit dem Namen Schwester Ruth. Als Kind war er strebsam und wirkte fröhlich. Er lernte Teile der Bibel auswendig und fühlte sich bei Ruth instinktiv geborgen. Durch die unbewusste besondere Stellung, die Ruth ihrem leiblichen Sohn Farfarello zuteil werden ließ, blieb es nicht aus, dass er herausfand, wer seine richtige Mutter war. Er schnappte über, verlor die Kontrolle, dass ein Diener Gottes sein Gelübde so stark verraten konnte und tötete die Menschen als c.a 6 Jähriger alle, die mit ihm zusammen lebten und verwundete seine Mutter an den Händen, die bis zum heutigen Tag Narben davon trug. Danach kollabierte er und Schwester Ruth redete ihm ein, dass ein Einbrecher die Familie niederstach. Farfarello glaubte es, doch bekam er nicht die nötige Therapie, ein großer Fehler, wie ihr im Anime bewusst wurde. Es fehlte dem jungen Farfarello einiges, um eine gesunde Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln, denn dazu müssen innerpsychische Strukturen entwickelt werden. Was dem kleinen Kind Farf also fehlte, war das Wissen, dass es nicht nur gute Menschen gibt, sondern auch weniger gute Charaktereigenschaften in andere vorhanden sind und das er trotz seiner Eigenschaften angenommen wird. Doch Ruth gab ihr Kind weg, damit ist alles gesagte hinfällig. Die Einstellung von Ruth war schon während der Schwangerschaft zu ihrem Sohn ablehnend, sie konnte ihn in ihr Leben nicht mit einbeziehen als Nonne und diese Gefühle hatte sie unbewusst auf Farfarello übertragen. Seine Rolle Im Anime und Manga: "Reiji_Takatori" Persers (Suichi_Takatori) Bruder und größter Feind. Er hat sehr viel Einfluss und die Verbrechen gehen überwiegend von ihm aus, er möchte Premierminister werden. Dieser schickt seine Bodyguards "Schwarz" in den Kampf, die "Weiß" beseitigen sollen. Schwarz verfügt über Kräfte und diese arbeiten auch für Eszet, verfolgen aber nur ihre eigenen Ziele und manipulieren die Organisationen nach Strich und Faden, denn sie wollen nur Chaos verbreiten, mit ihren Kräften können sie alles überstehen, glauben sie. Doch ist Farfarello der Einzige scheinbar, dessen Taten mit Eszet zu tun haben und das ist etwas verwirrend^^. Farfarello tötet viele Menschen, man kann sagen, er macht nichts anderes, seine Aufgaben bestehen darin, einfach jeden auszuschalten, je nach Auftrag. In den beiden Dramatic Image Alben: Das Drama beginnt in der Nähe von München, den bayrischen Alpen und der Grenze zu Österreich. Organisation "Farblos" gehört zu Rosenkreuz. Die Gruppe besteht aus Silvia, Sergej und Amlisch. Sally, die auch Fluch genannt wird, weil sie eine Hexe ist, ist auf der Flucht, Rudolf, ein Exmitglied, beschützt sie mit seinem Leben und stirbt. Nachdem Farfarello sie findet, nimmt er sie mit zu den anderen seiner Gruppe und verletzt sich wieder selbst im Zimmer, worauf Sally schockiert auf ihn zustürmt und ihn sofort umsorgen möchte, dieser lehnt es jedoch ab berührt zu werden. Sie tut es dennoch und er schmeißt sie zu Boden. Er erklärt ihr wie verdorben er sei und wertete sie zuerst ab, doch Sally lässt nicht locker und möchte lieber sterben, als von ihm so kalt behandelt zu werden. Nachdem sie durch Worte sein Herz berührt, öffnet er sich ihr und weint, bittet um eine Umarmung. Er sagt ihr, dass sie ein guter Mensch ist und idealisiert sie. Sally erzählt ihm, wie sie ihre Kindheit verbrachte, welche Schmerzen sie in sich trägt, beide fühlen sich vom jeweils anderen verstanden. Durch Gedankenübertragung sehen sie das gesamte Leben vom jeweils anderen. Sie erkennen, dass sie gleich fühlen und immer alleine geweint haben in der Kindheit einsam waren. Brad_Crawford glaubt irgendwie gar nicht an die Liebe und auch nicht daran, dass Farfarello sich verlieben kann, während Nagi_Naoe an das Wunder der Liebe glaubt. Nach einiger Zeit, stößt Schuldig auf Sally, die nackt mit einem Handtuch vor ihm steht. Er sagt ihr, dass er auf der Suche nach einem Spielgefährten sei und zieht über Farfarello her, dass dieser ein Kind ist und sie mit ihm viel mehr Spaß hätte, als mit Farf. So entreißt er ihr das Handtuch, als er spürte, sie will das nicht und will sich über Sally hermachen, doch Farfarello kam und erwürgt ihn fast und schwört, Sally immer zu beschützen, dafür würde er jeden töten sogar seine Gruppe. Nach dem schweren Kampf, den sie führen mit farblos, darf Farfarello die Gruppe verlassen und ein Leben mit Sally führen. Verschiedenes *Farfarello hat vermutlich laut Manga, immer noch beide Augen *Farfarello hat einen Hang zum Selbstmord und eine Vorliebe für Blut, wenn niemand da ist, verletzt er sich selbst. *Er trägt gerne Zwangsjacken, darin ist er meist friedlich und verhält sich ruhig. Schuldig zieht ihm meistens die Zwangsjacke an und er wird in einem kahlen Keller gehalten. *Er benutzt Messer und ein Dolch zum ausfahren. *Die Riemen an den Beinen hindern ihn am laufen, doch er denkt nicht daran sie abzulegen, denn er hat keine Lust zu Laufen. *Farfarello leidet nicht unter einem Gen-defekt, weshalb er keine Schmerzen empfindet, ist psychisch. *In der Serie schreit Farfarello nicht vor physischen Schmerzen, als er sich verletzte, es war der Schmerz in seiner Seele. *In den Dramen glaubt er wieder an Gott und kann auch sterben, etwas das vorher unklar war. Vorher dachte man, dass er nicht sterben kann, sei eine Gabe. Er fühlte sich so verlassen von Gott, dass er glaubte, nicht einmal sterben zu können. *Farfarello erschießt im Anime vor Omi_Tsukiyono dessen Freundin und Cousine Ouka_Sasaki, Tochter von Reiji_Takatori. *Farfarello hat seinen eigenen Imagesong (Kiss me Kiss me kill me), gesungen von Ryuusei_Nakao *Koyasu schrieb über die Dramen, dass er sich sehr gut die Schwarzmitglieder in der Liebe vorstellen konnte. Farfarello trifft auf eine Frau mit wallendem Haar. Auch wenn ihre Sünden nie verschwinden, doch so hatten beide die Hoffnung für diesen Moment, durch die gegenseitige Liebe neu anzufangen. *Farfarello wollte seine Opfer mit der Säure taufen, (Taufe: Das Kreuz auf der Stirn, soll die Verbindung zu Gott symbolisieren), daher setzte er die Säure mit Weihwasser gleich. *Als er in Folge 18 Ken_Hidaka töten möchte, beschützt Ruth diesen und wird von Farfarello getötet. *Farfarello tötet auch die Freundin von Nagi_Naoe, ihr Name ist Nanami_Hibino. *Er ist besessen davon, andere davon zu überzeugen, dass Gott nicht existiert, obwohl er selbst noch an ihn glaubt. *Viele fangen bei dem Problem Gott an und bauen daran alles auf, doch sein eigentliches Problem ist seine Mutter, die diesen mehr liebte als ihren eigenen Sohn. *Er möchte nicht nur Gott verletzen aus Hass, sondern weil er bereut, so auch in den Dramen. Je nach Stimmung, wertet er sich selbst ab oder empfindet sich wieder als "gut". Er verletzt Gott mit seinen Taten, weil er bestraft werden möchte für seine Sünden. Fühlt er sich als Opfer, so lässt er andere büßen, für das, was er nicht haben konnte im Leben. Das Unbewusste in ihm, bestimmt sein Handeln mehr, als das Bewusste. Beziehungen Farfarello hat wenige in seinem Umfeld, die im vertraut sind, doch die Personen, die er zumindest an sich heran lässt sind Schuldig: Die Grinsekatze! Obwohl Schuldig Gedanken lesen kann, versteht er Farfarello nicht wirklich. Er sieht Farf laut seiner Aussage in den Dramen, als ein Kind und das ist er auch, emotional ein Kind geblieben. Sally Shumars: (Dramatic Image Album III Schwarz I und Dramatic Image Album IV Schwarz II) Ein ungewolltes Mitglied der Organisation Rosenkreuz. Sie kommt aus einer jüdischen Familie, dessen Familie von Generationen zu Generationen Hexen waren. Durch ihre Fähigkeiten wurde sie wie Schuldig und die anderen Mitglieder von Schwarz in den Alpen festgehalten und mussten grausame Dinge miterleben, wie diese Menschen folterten. Auf der Flucht vor ihnen, trifft sie per Gedankenübertragung auf Farfarello, der ihre Stimme wahrnimmt, als er von ihr gefragt wurde, warum er so leidet, macht er sich auf dem Weg um sie zu finden. Kategorie:Charaktere WK Berzerker Kategorie:Charaktere WKG